Webs and Shadows
by tatumtotem
Summary: "Woah, you're really a turtle! I can't wait to swap stories, man!" a boyish voice exclaimed from underneath the mask. Raph felt his annoyance go up a notch. "Stop yer yammerin', spandex boy." [Civil War's Spider-Man & 2K14Movie TMNT] **2017 TMNT UNIVERSAL READER'S CHOICE AWARD NOMINEE**


**Features Civil War's Spiderman and 2k14 movie turtles. Into the Shadows sequel not included.**

I know they aren't in the same universe. This is just something that came to mind. My muse wouldn't leave me alone. This is probably over done too or corny. I rewrote this so many times, so please love it as much as I loved writing it. Still getting used to the 2k14 movie turtles and 2k14 Spidey so, if they aren't up to par, please let me know - nicely!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm on my way, Aunt May." he shoved the cell phone into his backpack and reached up to slip off his mask, ready to call it a night and head home. If he was lucky, he might actually make curfew this time. But, that's never how it goes.

The loud, bloodcurdling scream tore through the night like a knife slicing into butter, and he sighed in exasperation, almost wishing it could've been an early night for once in his short crime fighting career. He tugged his mask back on, slipped off his backpack and jumped fearlessly off the building, all in one fluid motion. His manufactured webbing shot out of his wrist with a flick of his hand to stick onto the other edge of the neighboring brownstone. He arched around the corner, and swung into the alley, landing on the lower rooftop to take in his surroundings.

A large group of black clad men surrounded a lone woman. Long dark hair and wearing a bright yellow jacket. She clutched a strange device in her hand that seemed homemade - much like his own inventions – before it was promptly snatched and stomped on. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was idiots ganging up on a defenseless girl. Not that this would be a first, I mean, it happened almost every night, but the odds in this particular case were horrible, even if she had been able to fight back. And, to his surprise, she was fighting back. Something fierce, too. _That_ was a first. Her foul, condemning language bounced off into echoes as they closed in on her.

He sprung off the brick, deciding that enough was enough and dropped down in front of the girl. "Hi!" he greeted brightly with an easy wave. It was an effective way to disarm opponents. They usually faltered in confusion at his enthusiasm. The group paused in surprise at his sudden entrance. She gasped, and he turned to her. His eyes instantly caught on the swollen, purplish bruising forming around her right eye and the split lip that was crusting over with blood. He grit his teeth, but continued on, "So, yellow." He leaned an arm on her shoulder. "Really? I mean, you might as well just wear a neon sign that says-" he stopped his chatter instantly when a familiar tingling sensation raced up his spine.

Without warning, he grabbed the brunette around the middle, tossed her up, and she let out a scream, not quite like the one from before, but still high pitched nonetheless as he flicked his wrist. Her shriek cut off abruptly into a yelp when she landed in a large sturdy expanse of his web, and she tugged on it experimentally like a fly caught in a trap. Her manicured fingers wrapped around the webbing as she peered down with wide eyes at the scene below.

April O'Neil wasn't a reporter for nothing. She knew who Spider-Man was. Everyone knew who Spider-Man was! In fact, she'd even done a few news cycles on his recent do-gooder work that received many mixed reviews. However, he was still all the rage if her roommate had anything to say about him, which was more than she could ever say about her mutant friends. As grateful as she was to him, Spider-Man was actually not who she was expecting to come swooping in to save the day. She was pretty sure that who she was expecting, however, was most likely on their way.

He stared incredulously at the tear in his uniform, as if it were a gaping hole, that he got from one of these thugs after securing the civilian. "Dude!" he gestured wildly at himself, more specifically the tear. "Mr. Stark made this for me!" he removed the small star shaped weapon embedded in the flesh of his arm, wincing at the sting and threw it to the ground. One of the guys swooped in at that moment, and he ducked as the sword clanged against the metal of fire escape above his head. It wasn't everyday he encountered bad guys with swords. Guns? Always. Knives? Yup. Explosives? Occasionally. But, swords?Like actual katana swords! Never. And, for the first time, he took notice of their head to toe black attire and the bananas around their eyes.

His eyes widened behind his mask. "Oh, no way!" he shouted excitedly as he webbed a man with swirling nunchaku, and sent him crashing against another sword wielding enemy into the wall. "You're ninjas! This is so epic!" he laughed and glanced up at April, suddenly remembering she was still present, pointing at the group, "Ninjas!" he shouted up at her. "In New York!"

She smiled down at him, his antics reminding her so much of Michelangelo. Was it possible that Spider-Man wasn't much of a man at all? The mannerisms, even his voice, matched that of a teenager. And she should know, she spent much of her time with a bunch of rowdy teenagers nowadays. To think that New York was in the actual hands of a group of crime fighting teenagers was so absurd. April had managed to maneuver along the slightly sticky webbing, finding the strength of it fascinating and made purchase on the railing of the fire escape. She clambered over it and began to climb her way up, her heels clanging noisily against the metal every step of the way. The sound of fighting from the alley getting distant as she finally reached the top.

"There she is!" There were heavy hands on her shoulders when she got to the roof, and she fought to catch her breath as she looked into Leonardo's concerned eyes. "April, you're hurt. I'm so sorry, we got here as fast as we could." he gently tucked her disheveled hair behind her ears for a better look at her bruised face while he cupped the sides of her head. And, April already knew what he was thinking - he failed. She laid her hands over his and squeezed them in reassurance.

Donatello's bright light at the side of his glasses blinded her like it did all those months ago, and she staggered back to get away from it, using her hand to shield her eyes. April felt him gingerly touch the side of her lip as Leo moved away. "It'll heal something ugly." he murmured as he spread an unknown cream where it was needed. She hissed at the sting of it, but patiently stood through his brief treatment. April could feel their collective concern over her well-being like a heavy fog and she gave a smile as Donatello finally fell away.

Her eyes found Michelangelo who seemed to be festering in his own storm of worry, his silence a grave indication that he was not going to laugh this off like he usually did. "I'm okay, Mikey." she had to say because he needed to hear soon after those reassuring words fell from her mouth, April was pulled into a bone crushing hug. A greeting she came to know very well and though she knew Michelangelo kept his boundaries, he always held her just a little longer than was usually necessary. She couldn't help the fond laugh that bubbled up at his genuine concern. Thankfully, her circulation was pooling back when Raphael snatched her from his iron grip.

"Lay off, Mikey." His voice deep with reprimand towards his brother. "Yer gonna cut off her oxygen. She needs ter breathe."

April sent him silent look of thank you and he paused, his eyes catching onto her face, and she could see the controlled rage lighting up behind them. His hand reached out, catching onto her chin and he tipped her head sideways so he could inspect the damage. She didn't move, her hands wringing in a nervous habit of self consciousness, something she never really felt, but this type of attention - caring attention, like that of a family had her nerves on edge. It had been a long time since anyone care about her like this.

When Raphael finally spoke, it was in the same timbre voice he used when facing off enemies. He crossed his arms over his plastron and nailed her with a piercing gaze that he usually reserved for Leo. "What happened?"

"Oh, um, well, I-I was going home and these foot ninja – foot ninja, they all cornered me, there was a lot of them and I tried to call you, I did, er- I tried to, but then that phone you gave me," she looked over to Donnie apologetically. "It got smashed." she rambled all in one breath, a habit she did often when she was nervous or excited, something they were used to.

They barely batted an eye, absorbing the information, "And then - Oh! He saved me! _Me!_ " she pointed over the edge of the rooftop and began patting at herself before diving into her bag. "My camera! Gotta find my camera…"

The boys nudged passed her and peered down into the alleyway. They couldn't make out much as it was still dark, but the amount of foot ninja that were going down was impressive. Leonardo took up the lead and leapt over the side with his brothers to last few men went down without much of a hassle. He had to admit they put up a good fight. They were sneaky with the whole blending into the shadows and disappearing then appearing thing going on. It had him in circles for a little bit. These guys didn't seem to lose often. So, either they were going easy on him or he'd caught them by surprise with his extra level of skill from his ultra secret mission with Iron-Man.

"This is totally going on the front cover of the school newspaper!" he fished out a weird looking device he made from parts he found in a dumpster, naively turned away from the fallen enemies scattered around the alley as he turned it around to take a selfie.

He fiddled with it for a few moments to get it attached to his webbing before the timer set off, but stopped when he felt the familiar twinge along his spine. One of the previously fallen ninja raised a sword, poised to strike, and when he was about to turn, he felt another tingle. He easily moved his head to the side in time as a weapon whistled by his ear and lodged itself into the wall in front of him while the ninja slumped to the ground.

The weapon was still twanging in vibration as he stepped forward and easily dislodged it from the brick. He turned it over in his hand, tossing it in the air to his other hand before bringing it up to his face to examine it. "Seems to be some type of over-sized fork." He twirled it between his fingers experimentally and then jammed it out forward as if stabbing an invisible enemy. "But, it's no sword, I mean compared to this – hey!"

If there was one way to rile up Raphael's anger, it was to pit him against his older brother, and comparing their weapons was a one way ticket straight to a visit with his wrath. He tucked his sai back into his belt. "I just saved yer ass. So, let's not start off on the wrong foot."

"Holy…" he stumbled back a few steps at Raphael's hulking figure.

Michelangelo dropped out the shadows to hang over his red clad brother to look at him as Leonardo and Donatello flanked them on either side, and he grinned, pointing. "You're Spider-Man!" he said it with such exuberance of a fanboy that their intimidating factor went out the window.

Three voices scolded in unison. "Mikey!"

"Four giant turtles!" he laughed, doubling over. "I didn't think they made costumes for big guys like you."

"Oh, it's not a costume!" Mikey chirped.

"Mikey!" Again. Apparently, this happened often.

"I keep tellin' ya, we should put a muzzle on 'im!"

"No way, lemme see!" Spider-Man leapt from his spot and it took the four brothers a moment to realize he was gone before Donnie let out a squawk. The superhero was wrenching his head around to peer into his face. No form of personal space at all. He jumped back in reflex when Leonardo stepped forward to swat at him like a bug – pun intended – and landed on the wall, looking down at them with wide eyes behind his masks. "Real giant turtles! In New York! Now, I've seen everything! Dudes, we gotta swap stories! This is the second most coolest day ever!"

Raphael's annoyance went up a notch. "Stop yer yammerin', spandex boy."

 _Click!_

A bright flash lit up the dark for a split second.

The five froze.

"April, we've talked about this."

The brunette held up her phone again after looking at the image. "Sorry, Donnie," she waved out at them impatiently, and they shuffled out the way. "Some of us actually have to work for a living. I'll delete that one. Can you move?"

Michelangelo was yanked back. "Aw, no fair! I wanna be in it." he whined.

"You're ninja, Mikey. What happened to not being seen by the general public?"

"Or the fact that we're mutant turtles." Donatello quipped.

Spider-Man preened under the attention, even going as far to throw out a peace sign. "Turtle ninjas!" He chimed out in place of 'cheese'.

April huffed out a laugh, putting her phone away seemingly satisfied with the picture. "Thanks, by the way," She said with a smile, "for saving me."

"Whadda we, chopped liver?" Raphael grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms. "I swear, ya dangle a superhero in front of 'em and they get all googly eyed."

Spider-Man flicked his wrist, a line of web shooting out and snagging at the top edge of the building. "No sweat, I was in the neighborhood. And, just so you know, a group of ninja after you, usually isn't a good sign." he paused, "Hey, wanna tag along? Literally, fly through New York. Once in a lifetime chance. No affidavit needed."

She reached out for his offering hand, not about to turn down the offer of swinging through the air with _thee_ Spider-Man until Donatello snagged her by the shoulders and she was crowded back behind her four mutant friends. She pouted, rolling her eyes at their protectiveness since they found out she was the so called hogosha, and tried to nudge through them, but failed miserably as they offered no resistance.

"She has a ride." Leonardo said in her stead.

"We call it the battleshell, brah!"

Spider-Man released his web and flipped off the wall to the ground, "That sounds awesome! Can I see it?!"

A resounding, "No!" minus April and Mikey.

"But, guys, he's _Spider-Man_!" Michelangelo was fan-girling on the inside.

The hero piped up, "Yeah, I'm Spider-Man!"

And before anyone could say anything else, the dark was flooded into light by beaming headlights of several cars screeching to a stop at the entrance of the alley. Karai stepped out from the passenger side of a black van, her dark slanted eyes narrowed as she silently took in the mass of foot ninja that were strewn unconscious along the ground. The guys unsheathed their weapons, ready for a fight while Spider-Man stood to the side looking completely lost.

Michelangelo pointed, "It was all him!"

"Hey!"

Karai narrowed her eyes and shouted something quick in Japanese before climbing back into the vehicle. Gunshots rang out out and April ducked down, her hands instinctively reaching over her head to form a sort of protective barrier from oncoming bullets. She felt a warm hand grip her wrist and usher her behind one of the dumpsters with a stern, "Stay here, don't move." Leo. And she obediently settled into a crouch against the cool metal, poking her head around to watch her friends.

"I'll take those!" Spider-man maneuvered his webbing among the bullet proof shield the turtles provided him with as cover, "You guys are bulletproof! That's awesome!" he had exclaimed when they first crowded in front of him. He snatched the guns clean out of the foots' hands.

Raphael rushed out first, ignoring Leo's, "Raph!" and taking advantage of their opponents surprise at the entrance of the superhero and spiraled into the sea of black clad ninja. His brothers were close behind him, their weapons unsheathed as they joined the fray. Spider-Man prepared to leap in when he heard a struggle behind him. He turned to see April being dragged out from behind the dumpster by her hair. She was grunting and flailing her body to dislodge the attacker, but let out a shriek when he yanked hard at her strands.

"April!" It was a unanimous shout.

The small distraction did it's job.

Michelangelo had snapped his head around briefly towards April and in the next second, he took a direct blow to the back of his head by his opponent with the bo staff. "Mikey!" his brothers roared. He wavered, blackness clouded his vision in bubbles before he manged to dig up the last bit of strength he had and threw out a kick at his offender. Donatello rushed to him when his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, catching him mid fall before he hit the concrete.

Spider-Man met the gaze of the turtle in blue.

"Get her out of here!" He snarled as he clashed swords with an oncoming ninja. "We got this covered!" He tossed him a pair of keys. Before he could question, Leo shouted over his shoulder, "Go! Now!"

No need to be told twice.

For the first time, April had done exactly as she was told. By no means was she a skilled fighter like them. So, she hunkered down by the dumpster, watching her boys fondly, but still felt that pang of fear every time they got into a scuffle. They were absolutely majestic looking in the heat of a battle, it was hard not to get lost in their skill. She was so into the scene she was watching that didn't hear the rumble of a van pull into the other end of the alley until the last minute. Foot ninja piled out. It was an ambush. April made to yell out in warning, but before she could, one of them shoved her to the ground and snatched her by the hair, his grip was firm as he wound her long mane around his fist. She whimpered as he forcibly man handled her towards the vehicle.

"Let me go!" She shrieked after he yanked harshly on her hair. He muttered some words in Japanese.

"You heard the lady." her captor was suddenly flattened against the brick wall, and covered in webbing while she fell in a heap to the ground.

A strong arm snaked around her waist, drawing her into a warm chest, and suddenly she was flying. A gunshot rang out and then they were falling. "No!" She yelled out, her arms winding around his midsection. Spider-Man maneuvered himself - even with the searing pain that surged up the arm - so that he took the brunt of the impact when collided into the brick wall. He hissed, groaning softly, and the grip he had on her loosened slightly. April moved so that her arms around his neck instead.

His warm breath ghosted against her cheek through his mask as he panted against the pain. "I can't believe I missed that," he muttered more to himself than to her. "I'm supposed to sense it..."

A gun cocked and he wrenched his head around to look below. He flung out his other wrist to sling a web at him only to get a whizzing shutter in return. No dice. His body tensed as the gun went off. He pushed off the wall, swinging April onto his back in a piggy carry before throwing himself at the nearest fire escape a couple of feet away from them. Catching onto a railing, his body jerked to a stop in the midst of the momentum and he pulled them over onto a landing. He dragged her up the rest of the way to the roof by her hand, taking notice that those turtle ninjas had intercepted their followers.

When their feet touched the rooftop, April let out a sigh of relief.

"This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

April rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face. "More than I would like to admit." She peered over the edge to see if the guys were okay. Mikey wasn't moving, but the others were holding their own. "What, now?"

They lapsed into silence and then a moment later, "About that battleshell..." held up a pair of keys and she grinned.

Leonardo and Raphael bumped fists, huffing out identical laughs as they sheathed their weapons. Foot ninja were sprawled out on the concrete, unconscious and injured around the four brothers. The other swarm of enemies had fled in a retreat. Donatello leaned against his staff as a crutch, his right ankle, red and swollen.

"Don, you good?" Leonardo asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, just a sprain." he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at their youngest brother who was being lifted from the ground by Raphael. "Mikey most likely has a concussion. Nasty hit to the head he took."

Raph growled, throwing Mikey's arm over his muscular shoulders and shifting accordingly to take on his weight. "I hate guns." he kicked at a stray firearm by his feet.

"The cops will show soon." Leonardo said, offering assistance to Donatello who hissed when he applied pressure to his ankle.

"Hold up, where's April?"

"She's in good hands."

"Don't tell me you left her with that hyped up, spandex wearing-"

The familiar musical tune of a horn blasted, cutting off Raphael's rant and they turned as one to see the battleshell jerk haphazardly into the alley. April waved enthusiastically at them from the driver's seat while Spider-Man hung out from the passenger window and yelled over to them, "FYI, don't let her drive - ever."

"Don't listen to him. Just get in guys." she called out as they came forward. "Donnie, the kid needs a look over."

"I'm not a kid!" His voice went up a few octaves as the guys piled in. "And, I'm fine."

Leonardo took over the passenger seat when their costume companion was pulled into the back of the truck by Donatello. Raphael buckled in their youngest brother, who was just beginning to crawl out from the fog of sleep. The group braced the sides of the vehicle when it suddenly lurched forward with a few jerks and then swerved unyielding into traffic. Car horns rang out from all directions. Raph looked like he was going to be sick as April took a sudden sharp turn.

She laughed and stomped on the gas pedal, ignoring Leonardo's, "Red light! Red light!"

"What's this?" Spider-Man reached over his head to press at a blinking button.

Donatello slapped his wandering hand away with a stern, "Don't touch." just as he finished bandaging the wound on his bicep. "Good news, no bullet. It grazed pretty darn close so keep an eye on it so it won't get infected."

Spider-Man thunked his head against the wall and groaned, "Aunt May is gonna freak if she sees this, if she's not already freaking out over me missing curfew."

"I think I can help with that, kid." April said from up front, glancing at him over shoulder while Leonardo was hovering over her to get to the wheel while saying, "Eyes on the road!" She obliged the eldest turtle and laughed, "You're not gonna like it, but you're gonna have to put your trust in me."

It wasn't everyday a superhero revealed his secret identity to strangers, but he figured they could be an exception. Although, he could've dealt without the barking laugh from the red clad mutant turtle when he unmasked himself. 'You look like you're twelve!' he heaved through bouts of chuckles. It didn't help that the other two conscious ninjas hid similar smiles under random belts of coughing while hiding their lips behind their hands. He exited the truck indignantly, and flicked them off when a burst of laughs exploded immediately after his departure.

And now he was squished on the end of the couch with his Aunt May and - he couldn't believe he didn't recognize her - April O'Neil, a reporter from the local news. Peter sans costume sat silent as the two women conversed animatedly beside him. He didn't believe the story was going to work, but April proved to be a fantastic liar. All bright eyes and smiles as she sipped the hot cup of tea from his aunt who tittered over the black and blue bruise she sported from the those hooligans, as they referred them to for his aunt's sake.

She praised him so phenomenally that Aunt May was positively glowing with pride, and Peter almost felt guilty for lying to her as April gushed on about their thug encounter. "I was so scared. Honestly speaking, I'm thankful to Peter for showing up when he did. I don't know what would've happened to me if he didn't." And that part wasn't a lie if the grateful glance that April gave him over the top of her mug was anything to go by.

He ducked his head, heat clawing up his face and settling on his cheeks. Aunt May engulfed him in a hug, and pulled back to cup the sides of his face. "Pete, I am so proud of you. I'm so relieved you came back in one piece." she drew him into a hug again.

"You really should be proud him," April added earnestly, "Anyway," she set the empty mug on the coffee, "I should get going. I wanted to make sure he would be okay. We went to the hospital afterwards. Don't worry about the bill. It will be handled on behalf of channel 6 news."

If only he had camera to capture the way his aunt's mouth gaped open and close like a goldfish. He stood up then to give her some time to process all the information and said, "I'll walk you to the car, April."

"Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Parker." April said.

"Oh, call me Aunt May, dear. Everyone does." she replied, "Please, get home safely." she picked up the empty mugs of tea and disappeared into the kitchen.

Peter opened the front door and led April outside. "You're a miracle worker. I couldn't have done it better even if I tried."

"Well, I'm not a journalist for nothing," April told him as they walked along the paved sidewalk, "And apparently I'm a stickler for keeping secrets and telling lies. It's becoming a part of my daily life."

"I wonder why that is." Peter's tone was sarcastic when the stopped before the battleshell that was parked at the curb. The guys had been reluctant in leaving April behind after her ambush with the foot. So, they insisted in staking out the Parker residence while they were inside, and then escorting her home.

The door to the truck slid open upon their arrival, and Mikey stuck his head out with an enthusiastic, "April!" she laughed when she was reeled into a hug as he babbled on about her well-being before he was pulled off her by his brother. The brunette in return made a show of checking him over

"Well, as you can see, Mikey's okay." Donatello peeked out from behind the human and orange clad turtle duo.

"Nothing keeps a good turtle down, dude!" Mikey quipped, though he still winced as if he had a headache and April ushered him into a seat when she noticed. "I'm okay!"

"So," Raphael appeared in place of Mikey and April, "Spider _boy_ , everything work out okay?"

Peter groaned at the teasing name, he already went through this with Tony Stark when he paid him a visit. He rolled his eyes at Mikey's, _You weren't kidding, dudes! He does look twelve!_

"Hey, let's get this straight. It's Spider- _Man,_ okay? Spider-Man, and it stays secret. Do we understand eachother?"

"Oh, ho, ho!" Raph grinned, "Spideyboy does have a pair."

Leonardo pulled back on Raph's shoulder. "Lay off, Raph." he said, an aura of authority clear in his voice. Turning to the young teen, he nodded, "We have an understanding, kid. Secret for a secret."

"Yeah, no, of course! I mean, look me up if you ever need help." Peter piped up, "Since you guys know where I live now and everything."

"So, does this mean your place like level ground now?" Mikey asked enthusiastically.

Peter furrowed his brow, "Level ground? Like come over?" he shrugged, "Sure. As long as Aunt May isn't around."

Mikey whooped, but Donatello said, "We won't bother you unless it's an emergency."

"But, guys," Mikey whined, and Peter laughed at, "He's still Spider-Man! Spider-Man, dudes!" Emphasizing as if his brothers didn't understand.

It always did feel good to have a fan. Even if that fan was a giant, lethal, mutant turtle that could wield dangerous ninja weapons. The hero worship brought a smile on his face.

"You're okay, Peter Parker." Leonardo acknowledged, and it struck the teen that those words meant something deep, especially coming from the leader of the team of brothers. He figured trusting humans weren't at the top of their list, and to be accepted as a sort of teammate or companion wasn't given out easily.

April stepped back onto the pavement from within truck. "We need to go, Aunt May is getting a little too curious." and they all looked to see his relative peering unashamedly from the front window. The turtles, though protected from the shadows of the night, ducked back into the truck. Peter huffed out a laugh at her antics, and suddenly flinched, batting at the hand that ruffled through his hair. April smiled, "Leo's right. You're alright, kid. You should check out the news tomorrow morning. Pretty awesome footage of the webslinger in action will be shown."

Peter nodded, "I don't do it for the fame though or else I'd walk around without the spandex." he wrapped on the truck, throwing out a hand in a gesture of a goodbye as he stepped back a few steps before turning to head home.

"Hey, Peter!" April jogged up to him when he stopped, and shoved a strange device into his hands. "In case you need help. And," she paused, "I wanted to say, thanks, again, for saving me back there."

"It was nothing." he slipped the device into his pocket, and she nodded, acknowledging his bashful demeanor. Peter wasn't used to receiving personal recognition for what he did.

He watched her climb into the battleshell with a shout of, "I'll drive!" and there was a resounding "No!" from inside before she closed the door.

The vehicle peeled off into the street just as his aunt swung open the front door.

"Peter, come inside." she called, and he obliged crossing the distance to his home. Her arms evleoped him in what must be her tenth hug of the night when the got inside the safety of the house. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, smoothing down his hair fondly as she pulled back. "You make me worried sick every time you get home late, you know that?" Aunt May grabbed the sides of his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm really proud of you, but you have to be more careful. I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

"I'm sorry, Aunt May," he murmured as a swell of regret bubbled into his chest. And, he still couldn't find it in him to tell her of his other persona.

* * *

I would love feedback. Maybe do another mash up.

Review, if you wish! :)


End file.
